undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
When it All Began (TBM)
Quando tudo começou é o primeiro volume de O massacre de Boston , ele se concentra mais em quatro amigos que esperaram uma viagem divertida e viveram um pesadelo. Story: The sun finally appearing on the trees from the main exit of Pittsuburgh. In a red SUV, four friends are drinking and laughing while waiting to arrive in Virginia Beach. - I still can not believe it! - Speaks Jessica sitting in the front seat while reading a gossip magazine. - Fuck this guy Jessica, he does not deserve you, you have someone much better than him, us, your friends! - Speaks Molly putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. - Thanks Molly, but it will be difficult. Jason was everything to me - Jessica to read your magazine and takes a look of sadness for Molly and Tracy. - Still, you know you can always count on her cousin - Cindy looks at her cousin smiling while holding hands at the wheel. The girls returned qo they were doing until Tracy, after a slight bossejo sleep, take your phone and read the messages. - Oh My God! Samantha Jeffery hit the car! - Tracy looks with look of surprise and awe and the girls face for a few seconds. - The model -? Cindy looks in the mirror scared Tracy - What the fuck! - She survived? - Asked Molly. - Yes, but not her driver, said they had a man trying to get there, but the police killed him when he tried to attack a police officer. - Tracy uses her finger to lower and continue to read the page. - My goodness, I hope she's okay - Molly said looking worriedly at Tracy. The journey would be long to Virginia Beach, the girls spent their time chatting, reading magazines and texting on their phones. Tracy kept talking how much he cared about the law school and his dream of being a famous lawyer. Cindy complained of his boring and tedious work of an assistant, the fact all the time having to fetch coffee for the owner of a large company, But he was pleased with the high salary. Already Jessica, who always spoke in travel, is now quiet in his corner as a child punishment. Everything in that thought about was Jason and his happy moments they had. Molly was still worried about his friend Kenneth, who was sick, along with many other people in Pittsburgh. The trip was too long, miles and miles passed, the girls were excited about the trip, remembering when you were 18 years old and traveled with friends to the beach house parents Jason. The time we were young carefree with life, who had nothing to lose, they just wanted to enjoy adolescence before they become adults and take different paths. On this trip, Jessica thought only Jason because it was in that house where the two were no longer virgins, as well as Cindy and her boyfriend at the time. A few minutes later, Jessica, Molly and Tracy fell asleep. Cindy continued to tired wheel, but decided to leave her friends to sleep. She kept watching the road until you see that the fuel gauge was already almost running out. - Shit! - Cindy mutters in a low voice. The girl becomes irritated about to punch the steering wheel, but decides not to do it. Until feels relieved to see a sign of a gas station a few miles. Five minutes later, Cindy entering the huge gas station, almost crowded. He was the company's DRIVE. There was a sign at the entrance to the price of gasoline. Cindy near a petrol pump with Blue and Yellow stripes with a logo Drive, a gray car walking on a road. She gets out of the car and will fill the pump, while the girls are still sleeping. After filling the tank, Cindy sees a restaurant and looks at his wristwatch silver hour, 13:30, and decides it would be best girlfriends stop for lunch and continue their journey. The 21 year old, dark-haired and red jacket parks the SUV and shouts to the girls agree. - WAKE UP LAZY! - Cindy claps his hands tightly once and expect the girls open their eyes. Jessica is the first to wake up, followed by Molly and Tracy. The three left the car and all went to the restaurant. to enter through the glass door, saw a few tables filled by truck drivers who make deliveries, family vacations and even a group of college student who were eating and laughing in the corner. There was a huge counter with sandwiches, pastries, cookies, cakes and other things. The girls sit in a seat next four television news where the man was talking about a recent outbreak of influenza in North America and Canada and Mexico in some cases table. - I see grabs a meat pie, what do you want? - Jessica gets up and asks for the girls. - I see a sandwich, can be any one of them - said Molly looking at the counter and then to Jessica. - I do not to hungry, just want a grape juice - Tracy said while watching the news. - I want nothing, thank you - Cindy smiles at discretely friend while looking for college students a few tables in front. Jessica looks at college and then returns his gaze toCindy.. - Cindy! - Jessica in a smile of surprise and goes to the counter to ask the food. Once Jessica arrives at the counter, everyone hears a terror scream and stare out the window. What everyone saw was like a scene from a horror movie. There was a man attacking another near the exit, the man in the blue shirt fall to the ground and screamed in terror as the other man wearing a space doctor jumped on him and bit his arm. Everyone was scared, until something else made them scream, men and women of various ages and using different types of clothes flapped in the restaurant window. More screams came from other people who were in the area while on the road, two cars end up banging against each other. People had menacing looks and blood in his mouth, they snarled like a cachoro angry. One such person, a woman in yellow blouse wool enters the restaurant and look at all the people staring at her while two others enter. The woman advances against a man of about forty light-blue shirt and jeans and bites into his neck, ripping his shirt and blood out while doing all look scared. Two men passed through the counter and attacked a woman with the blue and yellow uniform of the company while she screams begging colleagues for help. The rest of them enters and starts attacking people, many of them end up grabbing, biting and killing. Jessica, Molly, Tracy and Cindy were in a corner along with some college students just looking they attack and kill bystanders. Many have had a lucky escape, but became committed three of them standing in front of the door as guard dogs. - I have an idea! - Jessica pensa em a plan to escape without having to be out the front door. A menina de cabelos loiros corre para a janela, seguido por amigos assustados e os alunos Trent, Pete, Chade e Alexandra, com exceção de um jovem, Jonathan, que foi completely↵stunned pelo que estava acontecendo que estava encostado no canto e tentou hide↵while duas pessoas com sangue na boca aproximou-se dele. Jessica se aproximou the↵window, pegou uma cadeira e atirou-a pela janela, quebrando o glass↵and atrair a atenção das pessoas.s PESSOAS. Jessica is the first jump to the window, Cindy, Tracy, Alexandra and Chad jump at the same time. Pete and Kristie jump the remaining window. Molly ends up finally, because he was distracted by everything that was happening. She climbs but before he could put his feet out, feel hows and something had to get caught. Molly turns back and saw an old brown jacket with a wound on his arm pulls the girl back as she hit him with her white sneakers. The three girls turn to see where Molly and see her struggling against the elderly. Molly! - Tracy scream his name frightened and runs to help her; Two other women come and pick up the arm and Molly begin to bite her while the woman screamed in terror and tears streamed from his eyes. She had laid aside her attention to the elderly pain he felt and felt another still greater pain, the old man had bitten his right leg, tearing a huge chunk of his jeans. With one foot out and one inside, Molly tried to escape, until eventually other men and women come and bite in different parts. Tracy and Cindy come to Molly quickly that begged God for help, the two girls Molly pull his arm out and rest can successfully. Jessica, who was standing just watching and trying to understand what had happened rushed to help Molly, who was lying on the tile floor in agonizing pain. The girl curled hair and green shirt with a small pearl necklace had been bitten in different places, legs, arms, feet. People tried unsuccessfully to reach the girls until they go through the door, all reeling as if drunk. Molly closes his eyes and takes his last breath while Cindy tried to cover a wound in his shoulder, tears welled in the eyes of the three, no one believed that his friend, who was well until a few minutes ago, was dead and full of wounds that bled every again. Jessica was the one who seemed to understand what was really happening. - We gotta go now! - Your bitch! One of his best friends just died and you want to abandon it? - Tracy, with tears in his eyes glares at Jessica. Cindy does not think twice when they see approaching after reaching move, grabs Tracy's hand and runs to the car, along with Jessica, who looked at them near the corpse and began to devour it. Tracy screamed to be let out until it stopped when Cindy finally took action, giving you a slap on your face. - Shut the fuck up bitch! Molly is dead! Want to join her? Tracy looks aggressively for Cindy, but shuts up and goes quickly back in the car, Cindy joins her to stop her from doing anything stupid. Jessica gives the match and quickly left the gas station while other cars run about the same speed. Jessica had some blood in his pants because of Molly, she was stunned, not getting more thinking, none of the three knew what was happening. A few minutes later, Jessica stopped the car in the empty shoulder with a fallen bike a few meters with the driver of blond hair and leather jacket on a puddle of blood. Cidny, which was soothing Tracy looks at Jessica. - Why did we stop? - We have to decide a few things - Jessica, was amazed, with tears in his eyes - What the fuck was that? Jessica looks back thinking of getting some response, the girls do not know how to respond, until Jessica says. -That Was not a robbery, they just killed people. I think they were zombies. Cindy and Jessica Tracy face confused and can not believe this was really happening. - Those type of movies? - Says Tracy. - Yes. - Why do not we turn on the radio? And maybe we better find out what's going on - Cindy talks picking up a piece of paper and wiping the blood on his arms. Jessica nor responds, is thinking for a few moments before turning on the radio. The radio was playing at the time it was music, now he changes. Jessica is passing through the stations until they can find one that still had people talking. On the radio, a man explained that the situation raged for a good part of the United States, Mexico and Canada. He also talked about cities that were converted into secure bases, were many, but unfortunately was in Boston, Massachusetts. Had more secure bases, so the man said, there were three in south carolina, one in Miami, Florida, four in Washington and most other by America. The radio lost the signal, leaving the radio channels without any running. Jessica then took his leather bag and began searching for her cell phone, she found him and tried to call his friends, Tracy and Cindy did the same, but had the same response in all three, No Signal. Thus, the girls left without any means of communication and not knowing what was happening. Jessica sat on the bench and began to cry in fear, Cindy tried to comfort her, but to no avail, everything in the girl thought about was Molly, she still blamed himself, for he felt that if he ran to help her, she would not morta.Jessica been composed herself, started the car and started to Pittsburgh. The trip was long, none of the three said anything for a long time, no one saw any moving car, just hit that. It took two hours to arrive near the town, but had already felt that people saw some lights car. Jessica floored, but found that there was a huge line of cars leaving the city, which now looked like ghost. All cars were stuck in one track, everyone was probably going to Boston to seek refuge. Cindy was not able to wait for the traffic to pass, she took on her friend's shoulder and stared at her. -Pass To the other lane! Jessica looked confident to press and looked down the road, looking for an opening to the other lane without hitting the car in low walls. She backed out and found an opening went against the tide, luckily, there were no cars there, just abandoned, but were no problems. When passing to the side of bottling, others began to reverse and tried to get to the same opening to pass. The trip was long, but worth the safety, the radio started working again, the man said the gates into the city would be open the next day, to give opportunity to reach more people, because when the doors are closed, no one from outside can enter. The red SUV was not one of the first cars that crossed that road, it seemed that all drivers came by the same route. Jessica accelerated the car to get the fastest possible in Boston and find safety, but what were they afraid of zombies and the possibility of them attacking. In her mind, Jessica could not take the words of his head. "I'm scared". Characters: Jessica Cindy Tracy Molly Jason (mentioned) Trent Jonathan Pete Chad Kristie Alexandra Deaths: Molly Jonathan Trivia * First appearance of Jessica * First appearance of Cindy * First appearance of Tracy * First and last appearance of Molly * First and last appearance of Jonathan * First appearance of Jason (Mentioned) * First appearance of Trent * First appearance of Alexandra * First appearance of Pete * First appearance of Chad * First appearance of Kristie Category:Uncategorized